doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
The Rebel Flesh
|ant = The Doctor's Wife |sig = The Almost People |hecho ant = Day of the Moon |hecho sig = The Almost People }}The Rebel Flesh (La carne rebelde) es la quinta historia de la sexta temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Es el primero de una historia de dos episodios, sucedido por The Almost People. Como en muchas historias anteriores, se puede ver a un duplicado del Doctor. Esta es la segunda vez que el Undécimo Doctor ha sido copiado desde The Eleventh Hour. Presenta el concepto de la carne dentro del Whoniverso y muestra al Doctor teniendo un segundo motivo para querer deshacerse de Amy y Rory por un tiempo. Este detalle del Doctor intentando negociar por la paz entre seres humanos y otras especies aparece de nuevo, pero fracasa debido al secuestro de rehenes, como ocurrió en Sangre fría de la quinta temporada. Es notable por ser el primer episodio en usar cámaras de control de movimiento desde The Mysterious Planet, en el que los actores usaron por primera vez un control de movimiento en lugar de modelos inanimados dentro de la historia de Doctor Who. Sinopsis Una tormenta solar manda a la TARDIS a toda mecha hacia una fábrica futurista en la Tierra, donde se utilizan dobles humanos para extraer un peligroso ácido en lugar de los individuos originales con el fin de mantenerlos protegidos. Una segunda ola golpea el lugar y los "Gangers" se separan del control de los originales. Estos pueden recordar cada segundo de "sus" vidas y sentir todas las cosas que habían experimentado. ¿Son recuerdos robados o legados? ¿Son los Gangers máquinas defectuosas que deben ser bloqueadas o viven, respiran y son seres conscientes? ¿Convencerá el Doctor a los aterrados humanos para que acepten a estas "casi" personas y evitar una guerra civil sin cuartel? Argumento En una isla, los empleados de fábrica Jennifer, Buzzer y Jimmy se desplazan por un monasterio. En una pequeña cámara que contiene una tina circular llena de ácido, ellos visten trajes para protegerse de la sustancia. Jennifer se sorprende ante las lecturas que obtiene del ácido. Buzzer bromea y ella lo golpea en la pierna, provocando su caída en la tina. Jennifer y Jimmy parecen preocuparse más por la pérdida del traje que por lo ocurrido con Buzzer. Según se marchan, Buzzer aparece en el pasillo y discute con ellos, enfadado. No obstante, todavía se le puede ver derritiéndose en el ácido. En la TARDIS, el Undécimo Doctor escanea a Amy debido a su embarazo y continúa recibiendo datos peculiares. Al mismo tiempo, Amy y Rory juegan a los dardos escuchando la música puesta en la consola. El Doctor pregunta a Amy y a Rory si les gustaría ir a por pescado y patatas mientras se tiene que encargar de algo, pero Amy se queja sin querer irse. Antes de que resuelvan el tema, la TARDIS es golpeada por un tsunami solar y tiene que aterrizar en la isla de la fábrica, en el siglo XXII. Notando un conducto de suministros expuesto, el Doctor deduce que la fábrica es responsable de la emisión del mortífero ácido hacia el terreno. Los tres entran en el monasterio, provocan que suene una alarma y huyen hacia una cámara donde encuentran a cinco arneses. Cuatro de ellos están ocupados por empleados durmientes. La "seguridad" de la fábrica de pronto los rodea y los viajeros del tiempo ven que son dobles exactos de las personas que están durmiendo en los arneses. Afirmando que es un enviado del departamento meteorológico, el Doctor les avisa de que una erupción solar — mayor que la anterior a la que acaban de sobrevivir — está en camino. Están todos en peligro. La capataz, Miranda Cleaves, no parece preocuparse. El Doctor pide poder ver su "sistema crítico." Cleaves lleva a los viajeros hacia una tina de carne — materia completamente programable que puede replicar cualquier organismo vivo. Todos los trabajadores de la sala a excepción de Jennifer son "Gangers" de carne, controlados por las personas reales que están durmiendo en los arneses. El lugar es demasiado peligroso y habían estado perdiendo a empleados todas las semanas; por tanto, el ejército condujo a la creación de los Gangers, que podrían seguir minando la zona interactuando con el ácido sin poner a nadie en peligro. right|250px Al Doctor le llama la atención lo poco que se preocupan por la carne, intrigándole su función; decide escanear la materia con su destornillador sónico y se acerca para tocarla. El Doctor hace una mueca de dolor y menciona que mientras lo escaneaba, se sintió como si la carne estuviese escaneándole a él también. Cleaves ordena a Jennifer a que se dirija a su arnés y una pequeña cantidad de carne sale hacia una bañera pegada a la tina. Empiezan a formarse ojos y una boca según la carne se comprime y va tomando la forma de Jennifer, surgiendo también algo de color. Cuando se levanta el Ganger de Jennifer, el Doctor bromea, "ya veo por qué lo habéis dejado en una iglesia; el milagro de la vida." El Doctor recuerda a Cleaves acerca de la inminente erupción solar, pero ella se niega a permitir que su equipo se vaya de la isla. Investigando con Amy y Rory, el Doctor nota que la fábrica funciona gracias a energía solar; cuando la ola golpee, habrá una subida de tensión que provocará un sobrecarga en las instalaciones. Dispuesto a prevenirlo, el Doctor se dirige hacia el techo para desactivar la veleta que absorbe la energía solar; no obstante, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, llega demasiado tarde y lo golpean, dejándolo inconsciente según se produce la erupción solar. Las cañerías con ácido revientan y se producen fugas por todas partes, causando que la TARDIS se sumerja bajo el terreno. Con la sobrecarga, los Gangers se van cambiando entre sus formas humanas y sus formas semi-Carne. Al recobrar la conciencia, el Doctor ve que la veleta ha desaparecido; en su lugar, hay humo. Dirigiéndose a buscar a los otros, el Doctor encuentra a Cleaves, que se encuentra muy afectada y preocupada por su equipo. Los dos regresan al monasterio y él pregunta a Cleaves cuánto tiempo han estado inconscientes; ella dice que han sido minutos, pero él insiste en que ha pasado al menos una hora y mucho puede ocurrir en ese tiempo. Amy y Rory se despiertan en el suelo de la sala de la carne y vuelven a la cámara de los arneses, donde encuentran al resto del equipo. Jennifer está en estado de shock, de modo que Rory le reconforta. El Doctor y Cleaves acaban uniéndose a ellos. Cleaves informa al grupo de que los Gangers deberían haberse derretido y pasado a sus formas de carne puras, pero el Doctor no está seguro — menos aún cuando las grabaciones de Jimmy empiezan a reproducirse por el monasterio. Según parece, los Gangers son capaces de controlarse a si mismos ahora. left|250px El grupo corre hacia el comedor, que ha sido saqueado; el Doctor explica que los Gangers tan solo buscaban confirmación de sus identidades. El grupo tiene problemas para aceptar lo que está pasando y creen que están en peligro, con Buzzer incluso mencionando casos de Gangers que se han vuelto locos; no obstante, el Doctor hace caso omiso. Viendo una torre hecha con cartas, Buzzer comenta que aquello fue un truco que le enseñó su abuelo; el Doctor explica que el Ganger de Buzzer también ha aprendido gracias a su abuelo, ya que tienen en su cabeza las identidades enteras de las personas que los han estado controlando. Jennifer empieza a sentirse mal y corre hacia el baño, seguida de cerca por Rory. Jennifer vomita la carne mientras Rory está de espaldas; aterrorizada al ver que es una Ganger, Jennifer desaparece en uno de los cubículos. Cuando Rory camina hacia el lavabo y ve la carne, el brazo de Jennifer golpea y rompe la puerta del cubículo, estando a punto de acertar a Rory en la cara y demostrando una tremenda habilidad elástica. Su cuello también se extiende a través del agujero en la puerta y ella grita "¡Déjanos vivir!" mientras Rory huye de la sala. En el comedor, el Doctor calienta un plato de comida y Jimmy sugiere que se armen contra los Gangers. El Doctor se pregunta si Jimmy es una persona violenta; cuando Jimmy lo niega, el Doctor supone que no hay motivos para creer que su ganger lo será. El Doctor entrega a Cleaves el plato caliente, aunque ella no reacciona a ello hasta que él dice que está caliente, momento en que ella lo deja caer. Confusa por no haber sentido el calor, el Doctor tranquilamente explica que sus nervios no han terminado de adaptarse, pero se estabilizarán muy pronto. Cleaves se gira hacia otro lado y, al volverse, pasa a su forma de carne y huye, gritando. El Doctor también es capaz de identificar a Jennifer como otra ganger, aunque ella no regresa, de modo que él y Amy van en busca de Rory guiados por Jimmy. Llegando a los lavabos, el Doctor insiste en que los Gangers no son violentos, pero están asustados y enfadados y él tiene que hablar con ellos para arreglar la situación. Ellos continúan avanzando por el monasterio, pero ven que varios de los pasillos están bloqueados por las fugas de ácido. El Doctor propone ir a por la TARDIS y se retira; Amy también se va por su cuenta para buscar a Rory. Jimmy vuelve al comedor y envía a Buzzer y a Dicken a recoger los trajes para el ácido. Rory encuentra al ganger de Jennifer en un vestuario; ella insiste en que es Jennifer Lucas y no una simple parte de una fábrica. Ella se ofende cuando Rory pregunta dónde está la verdadera Jennifer y toma una forma completamente humana mientras grita que es tan real como la "otra" Jennifer. Rory la reconforta, aceptándola y ganándose su confianza. De camino a la TARDIS, el Doctor vuelve a la tina de carne y la escanea una vez más antes de marcharse. La bañera se llena de carne y, lentamente, una boca va tomando forma en el líquido, susurrando "confía en mí." Al llegar a la TARDIS, el Doctor se decepciona viendo que se ha sumergido casi completamente en el terreno; además, el ácido cercano llega a sus zapatos, haciendo que tenga que abandonarlos antes de regresar al monasterio. Mientras tanto, todos los Gangers — excepto Jennifer — se reúnen en la sala del ácido con los trajes puestos. right|250px Durante su búsqueda, Amy queda aterrorizada al volver a ver a la mujer del parche. Poco después, Rory y el ganger de Jennifer se la encuentran, seguidos por Buzzer y Dicken. Los dos empleados se animan por haber encontrado a Jennifer, pero Amy les dice rápidamente que se trata de su ganger. Rory se pone en su defensa, diciendo que nadie la tocará. El Doctor, mientras tanto, ha descubierto a los Gangers escondiéndose en la sala del ácido y los convence para que cooperen con los humanos; se los lleva al comedor, observado desde lejos por una desdeñosa Miranda Cleaves, que ha estado escondiéndose desde la tormenta solar. A su regreso al comedor, Jimmy, Buzzer y Dicken interrogan al ganger de Jennifer con intención de averiguar qué ha hecho con la Jennifer "real"; Amy insiste en que no deberían hacer nada hasta que aparezca el Doctor. Él entra en la sala en cuanto ella termina la frase, seguido por el grupo de gangers. El Doctor pide unos zapatos de repuesto y recuerda a todos que los gangers están vivos; destruirlos sería asesinato. Jimmy expresa algo de desdén hasta que su ganger revela sus memorias compartidas sobre el nacimiento de su hijo; en ese momento, parecen establecer una tregua e incluso se presentan como voluntarios para ir a buscar a Jennifer y a Cleaves juntos. Antes de su salida, la Cleaves real entra en la sala con una sonda; la ganger de Cleaves explica que tiene un complejo que hace que siempre quiera estar a cargo aún cuando no tiene ni idea de lo que está pasando. Cleaves electrocuta al ganger de Buzzer cuando él trata de acercarse para coger la sonda. El Doctor se enfurece; el ganger de Buzzer tenía un corazón humano y Miranda lo ha parado. Habiendo visto el asesinato de Buzzer, el ganger de Jennifer pierde su fe en Rory y asume que no se puede confiar en los humanos; cuando Cleaves se acerca con la sonda, Rory la ataca y consigue cogerla mientras los Gangers huyen asustados. El Doctor reprime a Cleaves por arruinar sus oportunidades de trabajar juntos, pero Cleaves responde "somos nosotros o ellos." Volviendo a la sala del ácido, el ganger de Jennifer repite lo mismo: "nosotros o ellos." left|250px Sabiendo que los Gangers acabarían atacando a modo de venganza por la muerte de Buzzer, el Doctor sugiere que se escondan en la sala más segura del monasterio — la capilla, que contiene a la tina de carne. La verdadera Jennifer busca a Rory, pero sufre un ataque sigiloso de su ganger. Rory deja de correr hacia la capilla al oír a Jennifer gritar. A pesar de la protesta de Amy, Rory se separa del grupo y corre en busca de Jennifer. Los gangers avanzan hacia la capilla mientras el Doctor y sus acompañantes se refugian en el interior; el Doctor no tarda en notar la presencia de alguien más en la sala en vez de centrarse en el problema inmediato. Amy empieza a quejarse, pero de pronto se oye la voz del Doctor desde las sombras. El ganger del Doctor camina hacia la luz, ajustándose la corbata. "Confía en mí," dice. "Soy el Doctor." Reparto * El Doctor - Matt Smith * Amy Pond - Karen Gillan * Rory Williams - Arthur Darvill * Jimmy Wicks - Mark Bonnar * Buzzer Edwards - Marshall Lancaster * Jennifer Lucas - Sarah Smart * Miranda Cleaves - Raquel Cassidy * H. Dicken - Leon Vickers * Mujer del parche - Frances Barber Referencias El Doctor *El Doctor dice que usa una talla diez para los zapatos y que sus pies son bastante anchos. Lugares de la Tierra *Jimmy y Buzzer hacen referencia a un incidente producido en la Isla de Sheppey en el que una subida de tensión dio lugar a la animación de un Doble que mató a su antiguo controlador. Alimentos y bebidas reales *El Doctor le sugiere aterrizar en la Tierra a Amy y a Rory para coger pescado y patatas. Música real *El Doctor pone "Supermassive black hole" de Muse en la TARDIS antes de llegar al Monasterio de San Juan. *Rory se acuerda de que a su madre le gustaba Dusty Springfield. *La canción de puso Buzzer en el plato (y más tarde los Dobles) cuando el equipo de la TARDIS llegó es "You don't have to say you love me", de Dusty Sprienfield, en su versión italiana de la canción "Io che non vivo (senza te)". *La música que suena de segundo plano cuando se muestra por primera vez la cuba de Carne es "Flying" de Tomandandy. Notas *Matthew Graham, que escribió este episodio, es el co-creador de la serie Life on Mars y su secuela, Ashes to ashes. Marshall Lancaster, que aparece en este episodio, interpreta el personaje de Chris Skelton en los dos programas. *Al final de este episodio, toda la tripulación de la TARDIS normal ha tenido o sido un duplicado de sí mismos, aunque esto no es revelado hasta más tarde (TV: La Pandórica se abre / El Big Bang, Las casi personas). *La escena en la que el Doctor investiga un tubo de ácido fuera de la fábrica es un homenaje a su investigación de las bandas en Androzani Menor durante TV: The Caves of Androzani. Rumores *Se clonará la TARDIS. Falso. Errores de producción *Las posiciones de las dos cartas de la cima de la pirámide de cartas cambia ligeramente entre las tomas. Continuidad *El Doctor ya ha visitado antes un monasterio en su segunda encarnación (TV: The Abominable Snowmen). *Vuelve a aparecer la señora del parche (TV:'' Day of the Moon, The Curse of the Black Spot). *Cuando se informó que sólo había pasado una hora, el Doctor declara que "he visto mundos enteros volverse del revés en una hora, muchas cosas pueden ir mal en una hora..." (TV: ''Doctor Who). *Los humanos originales que entran en los arneses y cierran los ojos para ayudar a la creación de un clon Doble es muy similar a lo que hace Martha Jones con su clon en TV: The Sontaran Stratagem. *El material que constituye los Dobles es conocido como "la Carne". Los nuevos humanos hicieron una referencia en TV: New Earth. *La TARDIS está confusa en cuanto a si Amy está embarazada o no (TV: Day of the Moon). *Rory menciona una regla del Doctor: "No te alejes." El noveno, décimo y Undécimo Doctor dijeron eso mismo respectivamente en TV: The Empty Child, The Girl in the Fireplace y The Eleventh Hour. *El Doctor ya se ha encontrado con "dobles" de suyos antes en TV: The Chase, The Massacre, The Enemy of the World, Meglos, Arc of Infinity, Journey's End, The Eleventh Hour, ''y ''The Big Bang. *Jennifer bromea con que Buzzer tiene dos pies izquierdos. Tío, un personaje del episodio anterior, tenía, literalmente, dos pies izquierdos (TV: The Doctor's Wife). de:The Rebel Flesh en:The Rebel Flesh (TV story) ro:The Rebel Flesh ru:Мятежная плоть Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios de 2011 Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 6 (DW-M) Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el siglo XXII Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Inglaterra Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en la Tierra Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna